A Beast Captures an unsuspecting beauty
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: What happens when Gaston and the beasts roles are reversed will Belle still fall in love with the beast. Follow and see how Belle deals with the beast and the emotions she feels for the man who was cursed by the enchantress. LEMONS AN Adult themes and *collaring*
1. Chapter 1

On a beautiful sunny in a small village in the Villanueva France in 1740 I woke in my little room it was warm I sat up before moving to heat water after pouring the hot water into the basin. I took the rag and started to wash myself I got dressed tightening the corset and pulling on my slip before slipping on sky blue dress a slipped my apron over my almost floor length dress pinning the apron. I put my hair into a bow at the nape of my neck after I had brushed it out I took one last look before I left my room. I went and got all the stuff I needed for breakfast from the stable returning to the house I cooked the meal and sighed as I set the table. My father joined me as I was finishing our breakfast we ate and afterwards I grabbed my borrowed book and headed out. It was near 8 when I stepped out the door and started to walk to the church buying a loaf of bread.

I stuck it in my apron as I walked by the bakery I pet the horse at the blacksmith and gave a lemon to the donkey that was across from the smiths. I walked by the school as the boys were filing in the headmaster scowling at me as I jumped from stone to stone in the pond skipping as I neared the laundering area. I could hear them talking about me as I walked past people and children I knew I was different I ignored them I was almost 15 and I loved to read. The old women and girls were ringing out laundry as I walked past them towards the center of the village I had been a young child when we moved to Villanueva from Paris. I passed the market seeing people trading their wares as I arrived at the church I returned the book and thanked the priest Pierre Roberd. I walked as I started to think about my favorite book wish life were more like the books as I passed the barber who was pulling a man's tooth

I bought jam winding my way through the flower sellers I passed the cosmetics maker an stopped the pet the geese I made my way through the center of town I passed the fountain as I heard my name I turned to see Adam coming towards me I wasn't one to rudely snub someone but I didn't like Adam he was a brute I waited as he approached handing me flowers saying _"Good morning Belle, hah wonderful book you have their"_

 _"_ _Have you read it"_ I asked looking down

 _"_ _Well no not that one but books you know"_ he held out the flowers for me to take saying _. "These are for you, for your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening?"_

 _"_ _Sorry, not this evening"._

 _"_ _Busy?"_ he asked watching me as I spoke his eyes unreadable.

 _"_ _No"_ I said as I took a breather closing my eyes and walking away from the

I walked home I kept looking behind me until I was right outside of my home I heard my father's music box invention tune as I entered the house I heard him singing

 _"_ _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto,_

 _Never easy but we try._

 _Sometime our happiness is captured,_

 _Somehow a time and place standstill,_

 _Love lives on_

 _Inside our hearts and always will."_

I made dinner and then I took it to my father helping him with his music box and Philippe I asked him to bring me a rose like the one in the painting of me and my mother from when I was a baby. After he left I went to do laundry I was sitting reading when a little girl asked what I was doing so I told her before I started teaching her to read. The headmaster of the school was walking by and got angry as that I was teaching a little girl to read. One of the older biddies from the village convinced them they should dumped my laundry on the rocks I gathered the wet clothes up into my woven basket the Pierre Roberd helped me. I was walking home when Adam came over to the house his features set in a guise of triumph as I was walking through the garden to go inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Belle I heard you had trouble with the headmaster, He never liked me either, can I give you a little advice about the villagers though, there never going to trust the kind of change your trying to make"_ He said as he walked through the fence smashing several heads of cabbage as he walked up beside me as I ignored him mostly.

 _"_ _All I wanted was to teach a child to read"_

 _"_ _The only children you should concern yourself with is"_ he gestured between us _"Your own"._

 _"_ _I'm"_ I said trying to move around him _"Not ready to have children"_ I moved around him to the gate not getting to close to him.

 _"_ _Maybe you haven't met the right man?"_ as I closed the garden gate between us.

 _"_ _It's a small village Adam I've met them all"_ I latched the gate.

 _"_ _Well maybe you should take another look"_ he said as he moved through the gate closing it behind him. _"Some of us have changed"._

 _"_ _Adam we could never make each other happy"_ as I looked at him _"no one can change that much"_ I said before I went in the house he had tried to goad me by bringing up spinsters and how worse off they were. I made my way to the other door _"Can you imagine me wife of that boorish brainless."_ I took a handful of chicken feed tossing it to the chickens as I passed singing.

 _"_ _Madame Adam, Can't you just see it?_

 _Madame Adam_ _ ***ugh***_

 _His little wife,_

 _No sir not me,_

 _I guarantee it,"_

I had made my way out of the village walking to the top of the hill I spun looking around as I sung I imagined that none of the people in the village would understand thrill of seeing new places.

 _"_ _I want much more than this provincial life,_

 _I want adventure in the great white,_

 _Somewhere,_

 _I want it more than I can tell,_

 _And for once it might be grand,_

 _To have someone understand,_

 _I want so much more than they've got planned"._

I slowly walked back to the village to my home the sun had sank mostly behind the farthest hills surrounding our village I made it home as I it got completely dark I let a candle. I read until it was a bit later before going to bed I woke up the next morning I ate and tended the garden as Phillipe came running he stopped in front of the house. I looked around for my father he was nowhere to be seen as I looked at Philippe demanding he take me to my father I rode as we reached the castle. I got off of Phillipe and grabbing a stick I went in and called for my father I followed the sound of his coughs until I found him in the tower. I had grabbed a candle stick and lit it before I went up the stairs to find him he told me to run I told him no he begged me to leave him there he was freezing.

My father tried to tell me the castle was alive I didn't believe him I heard a loud growl.

 _"_ _Whose there? Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ The gruff voice spoke.

 _"_ _I've come for my father"_

 _"_ _Your father is a thief!"_ The voice replied.

 _"_ _Liar"_

 _"_ _He stole a rose"_ the voice spoke this as a statement of fact rather than an accusation.

 _"_ _I asked for the rose punish me not him"_ I said looking into the darkness

My father told me that he meant forever as I tried to get the voice to release my father who would die if he stayed in the freezing tower without blankets or a fire to keep him warm.

 _"_ _A life sentence, for a rose?"_ I said as the voice came closer to the cell as I spoke to it the person jumped landing in the shadows near where I was standing with my father who was probably worried.

 _"_ _I received Eternal Damnation for one; I'm merely locking him away, Now do you still wish to take your fathers place?"_

 _"_ _Come into the light"_ I said and when he didn't I grabbed the candle and moved to where I could see him for what he was I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Choose"_ he said to me as but I had already made up my mind to trick my father and him so I could take my father's place in the cell I was young I could last longer. My father tried to talk me out of it by telling me he had lost my mother and he didn't want to lose me to the beast but I couldn't let my father die. My father's argument became null when he started coughing hardening my resolve to take his place her with the beast as his prisoner as pretended to accept this.

 _"_ _Alright Papa I'll leave, I need a minute alone with him"_ I asked the beast he turned away with a grunt before I said _"Are you so cold hearted you won't allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye"_. The beast briefly looked at me _"Forever can spare a minute"_.

 _"_ _When this door closes it will not open again"_ I set down the candle then he opened the gate and I hugged my father. I turned him so his back was to the door and in a split second. After we had spoken a moment I shoved him out and closed the gate my father fell to the ground as the beast spoke _"You took his place"_ he said looking between my father and I.

 _"_ _He's my father"_ I replied without even thinking.

 _"_ _He's a fool"_ the beast spoke. _"And so are you"_ he dragged my father away down to the front hall.

I sat on the floor I was silent every time I closed my eyes I could see my father's hurt expression I wrapped my cloak around myself as I waited for my fate. I was almost asleep when I heard the gate open and a harsh voice spoke _"Get up, come with me"_ as I scrambled to my feet I followed the beast as he led me out of the tower and down to the west wing. He led me to a door and then he opened it he shoved me inside and then he closed the door and locked it I had just started to look around. When he came back and opened the door again he closed the door and told me to turn around I turned and before I could stop him.

He had placed something around my neck before leaving me alone again I ran over to the mirror feeling the cold metal I saw the slim silver ring that had been placed around my throat. It had what looked like a diamond in the front of it I tried to remove it realizing it wasn't coming off I gave up after 30 minutes of tugging at it. I wondered what this beast man wanted from me I looked around the room it had a huge canopy bed, a vanity there was a table against one wall and another one in a small alcove. Which had 2 big glass windows except they didn't open I was laying on the bed when the door opened again and food was brought in he had a table placed with 2 chairs I didn't see anybody the table set and he closed the door and sat down at the table.

 _"_ _Sit down"_ he said looking at me I looked at him I moved towards the table and I slowly sat down a napkin was immediately in my lap I watched as the dishes and other things started to move I barely ate as he watched me. After dinner he told the room to clear he waited and then he said _"Kneel"_ I looked at him as I slowly knelt on the floor _"head down"._ I lowered my head I felt his hands on my head I shuddered as I felt him moving around me he stopped and looked at me I was too afraid to fight him. The beast said _"Look at me"_ I looked up and saw him standing next me as he moved in front of me saying _"You will learn many things this night"._ I gulped as I looked at him as he pulled me up from where I was he took my jaw as he walked me backwards until my legs hit the bed.

He used his claws he shredded the dress I was wearing pushing the scraps off of my shoulders I was left in my under pinning's he clapped his hands and I huge tub and buckets of hot and cold water came into the room. I was pushed behind a screen and my corset was removed I stepped into the water and as I lowered myself I started to remove my chemise taking it off. Once I was completely in the water my head was pushed under the water and then washed I smelled strawberries and cream. After my hair was rung out it was pinned up and the coat rack for lack of a better word washed my arms I slapped him away he gave me the rag. I pointed to the corner of the room it moved away I finished washing and then I looked around for a towel to dry off with so I could get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

A towel appeared in front of me I quickly wrapped myself and put on foot up on the tub and rubbed the water off my legs before I got out of the tub using the towel I was standing on. I dried my legs as a pristine white chemise was held up for me as I put it on I let the towel fall after the chemise was on a new corset was put on me and tightened as I gasped I said _"too tight"._ Before a clean white shift and then the petticoats were put on I held still until a dress of Emerald green was placed before me as stepped into it and it was laced.

I was led to the vanity where my hair was brushed and curled as I waved them away when they tried to do my cosmetics I applied a bit of kohl to my eyes and then some rouge to my lips. I was finishing when a puff was slapped to my face it was covered in a translucent powder which I even out before I stood and looked at myself in the large mirror placed before me. I walked over to the beast he looked at me putting down his book before he said _"you will wear that dress tomorrow. When I get back I expect you to be in bed in that nightgown"_ I looked at the bed there was a silk nightgown with a matching silk robe and slippers.

As he was about to leave I said _"Uh…."_ He turned to look at me.

 _"_ _What?"_ I looked at him opening my mouth _"Speak freely for right now"._

 _"_ _C...Ca...Can I…I….I have S…S...So...Something to read"_ I asked.

He stepped behind me and said _"I'm going to blindfold you"_. He said looking at me after that he led me down corridors and hallways until I was lost then he left me we stopped he opened doors and then led me inside. He told me to keep my eyes closed as he removed the blindfold covering my eyes he said _"when I say 3 open your eyes"_ he said 3. I opened my eyes all I could see were his hands he dropped his hands and then I looked around I was in a huge library I turned around looking at all the books.

 _"_ _I have never seen so many books in my entire life"_ I said looking at all the shelves.

 _"_ _You have 5 minutes to collect a few books"_ he left for a moment and brought back a basket _"place them on here I will not carry it so don't make it to heavy"_ he stated as I walked towards a shelf _"the shelves are organized by the author who wrote the as well as by year each shelf has a plaque"_ he said as he walked me over to a book case pointing at the plaque. _"This shelf is Shakespeare"_ he said tapping the space above the plaque _"you understand the library attendant will reshelf any you return."_ He pushed me towards a shelf an went to sit down I filled the basket and then carried it to where he was sitting. He reblindfolded me I put the basket on my shoulder opposite the arm he was holding as we walked back to my room he told me to get dressed and he would be back.

I set one of the books on the bedside table and then removed all my clothes behind the screen putting on the nightgown and the silk a lace robe I got under the covers and removed the robe. I was staring at the ceiling when I heard the door open I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as I felt the bed dip and shift laying completely still I felt him pull off the silk sheet and heavy silk coverlet. I was breathing normally as I felt him starting to push up my nightgown up my legs to reveal my legs little by little until he reached my thighs. I scrunched my eyes and turned my head away from the beast that was on top of me on the massive bed. I had put on underwear figuring he wasn't going to check now I regretted the choice because he growled and without warning. I felt the garment being shredded as he ripped it away with his sharp nails not even leaving any evidence that he had torn them forcibly from my body.

I was now with out protection as he got up and when I felt the bed move again my arms were tied and I was rolled to my stomach he had his legs holding my legs to the mattress. He said nothing as he leaned back and then without warning I felt the hot sting as a leather belt came down on my ass making my eyes shoot open. I bit my lip stopping the scream as I felt the belt come down again on my ass as I clenched my fists as I felt the burning and I tried not to scream. He lifted the belt again the leather strap came down my back and ass a dozen more time I stiffened trying not to scream but I failed as he brought the belt down. He brought the belt down which caused me to scream as the belt hit my ass as he struck me 5 more times as he brought it down again. I begged my tears and shuddering breathing making me incomprehensible as I begged him to stop apologizing for disobeying or whatever I had done. He dropped the belt pushing my nightgown up in the back to my shoulders the silk ghosting my skin which was sensitive.


	5. Chapter 5

He started rubbing my back and ass he lapped at the marks on my ass and back he sat back as he leaned forward he released my hands. He leaned down he coiled the rope leaving it coiled on the pillow as he pushed my hair aside so he could kiss my neck he pulled down my nightgown and then he rolled me over looking at me. I turned away from him as he pulled me back I closed my eyes and turned my head away he got up and left the room locking the door behind him as I rolled on to my side closing my eyes. I let the silent tears fall I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by the curtains opening to let in the rising sun as I sat up I hissed in pain. I was silent as my stuff was prepared a pitcher of water on the wash stand called to me as I got up from the bed I peed. I washed myself and dried before I was stripped and dressed in the green gown I was not wearing a hoop which was good. I was freer to move and sit with out the bulky hoops getting in the ways as I moved around a large trunk was brought to me with a smaller trunk.

He told me to open them which I did the first one had journals and art stuff for me to do with ink and quills for writing the sketch book was beautiful. The other trunk had under garments and other cloth items like towels and chemises for me they were a few nightgowns with robes of the same colored fabric. I thought about my father he was all alone now after the beast left I sat at my vanity and cried after a bit I knew that he would be back I picked up the hand mirror and dried my eyes. I spoke so softly to myself and I gasped when it happened the mirror showed me my father I dropped the mirror when I saw it I picked up the mirror again and looked at it. I sighed when I saw my father was in bed asleep he looked pale but he was alive I couldn't tell where he was at.

I had started reading a book of fairy tales until the clock chimed 4PM and I had to prepare for dinner I was finishing up when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly dressed and said _"come in"_ as the door opened I saw that the beast came in and a table was set with a fine white china set and wine glasses. We ate as music played and then he suddenly stood and took my hand he danced with me the dance making me nervous until he led me back to the table and I sat down. He asked if I was enjoying the book I nodded _"it's a very good book filled with so many wonderful stories"._

 _"_ _Read me one"_ I looked at him and then I nodded we finished our meals before we left I got into my nightgown as I waited he returned an hour later. I was red in the face as he pushed me on the bed face down checking to see if I worn underwear my face was a bright shade of red as he looked at me. Before pulling down the nightgown I didn't want a repeat of last night so I had not worn underwear I didn't think I could take another belt spanking. I got settled in the comfy chair and the beast settled on the chaise I opened the book and choose Hercules a Greek Myth I started reading telling him about the Great Hercules. I told of the 12 great labors of the demi god Hercules son of Zeus how his step mother tried to kill him when he was a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

The beast was listening intently as I told him the story and at the end of it he was watching intently as I finished he asked me to read another I yawned and set the book aside _"I'm tired I can read to you again tomorrow if you want"_ I got up he left I must have slept about an hour when something woke me up I got up and walked to the door trying the knob it was open I walked down the hall.

I stopped at the door it was cracked open I looked through the crack and saw the beast touch himself I became hot my hand traveling to the juncture of my thighs. I was touching myself I went back to my room and got under the covers closing my eyes I pretending to be asleep when the door opened. The covers were removed and my nightgown was pushed up as my legs were pushed apart as I felt the bed move as I felt his breath on me he pulled me open. I felt his tongue as it moved along my thighs and then it dipped I stiffened as I pretended to be asleep he rolled me onto my stomach as he licked a bit more before he laid next me. He pulled my silk nightgown down as he pulled me to him as he touched my hair as he held us chest to chest touching my hair as I soon fell back asleep.

When I woke up he was gone I sat up my body tingly after what he had done to me last night I got dressed in a dark pink dress that was off the shoulders. I stepped into the heels and then I fixed my hair before Gaston escorted me to the dining hall we sat at each end violins were playing as we ate. He moved to sit next to me after we ate he took me on a walk before I was taken back to my room and he told me we would share dinner tomorrow and after we would have a dance. I slept peacefully that night when I woke at sunrise the curtains had been opened I yawned and sat up rubbing my eyes before I sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. I pulled my robes on and got up putting on my slippers I went to the closet and pulled out my dress and undergarments.

I got a bath after I was done I put on my stuff the beast had told me to dress warmly I was just finished when he came to my room and told me to come with him. I took a book and we went outside I read him some poetry and as I was walking away I threw a snowball at him he threw another snowball at me it knocked me down. I had started to have feelings for the beast except he wasn't a beast he was a tall man I couldn't help smiling at him he asked me to have a dance with him. I had agreed and then we went back to the castle I had to ask him if he knew how to skate he had told me he could skate I said we should tomorrow. Gaston agreed saying yes we would have a picnic and I would read to him if he wanted me to he said he liked that idea and I thanked him for wanting a picnic.

Gaston left me and we went to get dressed I was wearing a gold colored dress with my hair down my back I wore diamond and gold jewelry when I walked to the stairs. The beast was at the landing waiting for me we as I descended the steps and he held out his hand after dinner we danced I was upset. He asked why I told him I missed my father he showed him to me and I begged to go to him the beast let me leave he set me free. I went to Villanueva and I tried to save my father Adam had riled up the villagers I got to the village right as they were loading up my father. I showed them the beast I escaped the Asylum cart with my father he unlocked the gate I did make it to the castle Adam was dead as were some others everyone else escaped. I found the beast wounded I patched him up I was in my shifts and corset I mended the rose returning most of the petals to the rose Gaston found me in my room. My father he was also in my room as well I had been with Gaston only a few days he asked me to walk with him he I still had the collar.


	7. Chapter 7

The walk was along the grounds as I read to him he left me in my room and took my father to his own room he came by later and he had asked me about the rose I told him I didn't know. We were skating when some wolves attacked beast was injured I got him back to the castle and treated him arm trying to keep his injury from getting infected. I was reading when he woke up he finished the line I was reading about Romeo and Juliet he told me about his education and said I could visit the library anytime I wanted to. I asked him if he had read all of the books as entered the library he told me he hadn't read all of the books because some of them were in Greek. I smiled as asked him if he was joking he said maybe I laughed and looked around.

I had only briefly seen the library once before it was huge it had so many books I joined him for dinner looking at the spot next to me he sat in the spot and I smiled I gently touched his hand. I asked him if we could dance again he took my hand after we finished our meal and then after the meal I looked at him as we went to dance I was happy. As we danced I smiled and laughed as the music played and then we went to the balcony again I sat beside him I could not stop smiling as I touched his hand. He looked at me as I spoke _"I know it's sudden and not what we expected but I find myself falling in love with you"_ he looked at me with shock.

I got up and ran to my room I threw myself across my bed as I cried he had not returned the sentiment I cried and after a while I fell asleep on the bed after I cried. I woke the next morning at sunrise and I washed myself in the hot water from the pitcher after I got my shifts and clothes dressing I knew he had not been to see me. I sat with my knees pulled to my chest as I clutched my legs I felt tears a endless pain in my chest as I refused to see anyone and as the night crept in I decided I should leave with my father. The beast caught me as I grabbed my cloak he stopped me grabbing my arm asking me _"why I are you leaving me"_ he let my arm go.

 _"_ _You… don't love me I can't stay if you can't love me"_ I said looking at him.

 _"_ _But Belle I do love you I was afraid you would not love me so I said nothing. But then the rose was restored of a lot of its petals and I was sure that I was being given more time to win your love"_ he said.

I threw myself into his arms and hugged him as he smiled at me he held me close and as if the enchantress had heard us he started to change and he turned human. I watched as everyone in the castle began to become human I saw him and he smiled at me as I stood shocked the castle started to repair itself and the snow faded as we looked around the people from the village came back even Adam and the other dead had come back Gaston took me in his arms and spun me around. After we kissed and then we made our way down to the man hall and found his servants Lumiere and Cogsworth were shaking hands as Plumette turned human. Mrs. Potts and chip were human I held on to Gaston as everyone laughed and cried we were happy as I looked at Gaston.

Gaston and I were married and at the ball asked _"How would you feel about growing some facial hair"_ he growled seductively at me as we danced around Cadenza was playing while Madame De Garderobe was singing. We laughed and ate before we retired for the night he kissed me and left the maids to remove my garments before I got in bed I was wearing a white nightgown of thick silk and nothing else he came in half an hour later I was half asleep as he got into the bed with me. All of my things had been moved to the Mistress suite connected to his room by a long hidden hallway it had a few windows along it. Gaston kissed me and touched my cheek as I woke he smiled and pulled me to him I didn't know much about marriage but I had been given a bit of information.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaston pulled me under him kissing me as I felt his lips moving lower touching sensitive spots on my neck he pulled up the front of my nightgown. His hands pushed my legs apart his lips kissing me breathless as I felt something and then I felt pain I cried out and I arched tears coming to my eyes as he told me that was it there would be no more pain after this time I nodded and told him to finish it he was gentle as he fucked me and then he stiffened as he came rolling off of me he held me when I woke I had blood I went to my room locking the door I bathed myself cleaning up trying to hide the evidence as I rushed to get dressed a few female servants knocked I pulled my robe closed as I let them in Mrs. Potts was with them she talked to me as the servants cleaned up.

After they left I got dressed and went downstairs I filled a tray and then I went back to my room I locked the door and I spent most of the day in there alone I read and I drew. Gaston knocked but I was too ashamed to answer so I hid I spent 2 days like that before he caught me as I was getting food he followed me into my room as I couldn't look at him. Gaston told me he wasn't angry he was happy for the blood he told me that it meant I was only his and no one could ever possess my virginity. Gaston took me on a walk and he held me as people walked by us the castle was beautiful that night Gaston wanted me to join him to sleep in his room. I only nodded Gaston was tall and handsome I couldn't help watching when he wasn't looking. We had dinner in the sitting room of our shared suite there was violin as we ate I smiled as he danced with me that night as I smiled at him he left and I was readied for bed.

Gaston came to our room he got undressed in his dressing room before he joined me in bed I was silent Gaston kissed me he was kind as he pulled me under him and then he was kissing me. He pulled up my nightgown and he was inside of me as I moaned his cock was large and hard I had heard the word from one of the ladies who worked in the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Oh Gaston"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I said as he laid beside me with a smile as he held me Gaston and I started to indulge in naughty bedroom games he was gentle as he washed me. Gaston had tied me up as he fucked me making me beg to reach my completion oh how I had begged him to let me come as I thrashed the pleasure was intoxicating. I let him spank me which had been something I had not expected to enjoy Gaston did demand I start learning to be a queen I had begrudgingly agreed to take lessons in being a royal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"It started with dressing and standing I learned quickly that being royal was not as glamorous as everyone thought I had to learn to eat properly. I started getting sick a month after we were married I was afraid so I said nothing to anyone I wore a corset so no one could see it Gaston and I had been married for about 4 months when I started to grow. I was having dinner with him when I said em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Gaston I have missed my cycles for the last 3½ months"/em I looked down at my plate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Sweetheart your pregnant"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" He said getting up he kissed me on the lips he went over and grabbed something he set the mirror down in front of me moving behind me. He placed the necklace around my neck it was a multi-strand pearl, Ruby, Sapphire and Diamond choker necklace with a locket on it I took the mirror I gasped touching it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It's beautiful Gaston I love it"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I said as he kissed me touching my bare shoulder as he took the mirror and took it to the vanity./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You will need to stop wearing a corset my dear wife it is unhealthy"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" he said as I nodded at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I want to learn to fight Gaston enough so I can protect myself"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" I said looking at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""If that is what you wish my love I will start tomorrow I will need to have a room prepared. But what is the gain you have guards to give their lives to protect you"/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What if they get killed how do I protect myself then?" /span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I said looking at him seriously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""As every my love you of course have a point I am well versed in fighting I will teach you how to protect yourself from attack but I will not let you actually spar until after our child has been born I will not let either one of you be hurt./span/ememspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""/span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" He said looking at me as we finished our meal with a little talk about the Kingdom./span/p 


End file.
